Memories Frozen in Emotions
by Areikoto
Summary: Emotions hidden behind a mask, saying very little about her emotions. Can an encounter with the fabled Host Club bring this girl out of her shell? Will they uncover why she is in such a condition? KyoxOC, TamaxHaru
1. Chapter 1

Memories Frozen in Emotions

Chapter One~ Thoughts Lost in Ideas

Ayamu walked down the long halls of the school, looking silently around at all the other students. Some of them glanced back at her, wondering if she was a new student. In truth she had been a student at the school for two years now, they just never looked hard enough to find her. Ayamu wore her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore Ouran's sweater with a dark pair of jeans and black canvase shoes. Her dark green eyes scanned the students' looking for one. A laptop was held in her hand delecatly, she was trying to find it's owner.

Ayamu actually knew the boy whose laptop she held, Ootori Kyouya. Third son of Ootori Yoshio and vice president of the Ouran Academy's Host Club. Ayamu was actually in all of his classes and had seen him quite a bit. She never spoke to him though, she rarely spoke as it was. She shook her head slightly, catching sight of the person she was searching for head into a room with double doors at the end of the hall. Ayamu quickened her pace to get to him before he left. What lied behind the doors was a bit fo a shock to her though.

Ayamu was greeted, upon opening the doors, many different tropical plants and other boys standing there shirtless. She looked at them all and noticed that Kyouya was the only one not in the odd clothes. She stepped towards him only to be stopped by someone talking.

"My dear princess, we are not yet open to the public." The tall blonde she knew as Souh Tamaki told her, walking closer to her.

"I am not here to attend your club, Souh-san. I am just here to return something." Ayamu told him, her voice just above a whisper. All the club members present stared at her, not reconizing her but knowing that she went to the school by her clothes.

Ayamu walked over to Kyouya and placed the laptop gently on the table. She gave him a slight nod before leaving the room, not knowing the excitement caused by her visit.

Kyouya stood, a glare over his glasses so none could see his eyes, turned towards the door. Next to him was Tamaki who was also watching the door.

"Waaah! Mommy forgot his laptop!" Tamaki wailed overdramaticly. He motioned towards towards the laptop on the table a bit more dramaticly.

"Wait, what would cause the Shadow King..." Kaoru began.

"To leave such an important thing behind?" Hikaru finished, both throwing their arms over the other's shoulder in perfectly mirrored movements.

"I had little sleep, not to mention I've had a headache that hasn't died down for the past two days." Kyouya said monotonously as he headed back towards the changing rooms to get into his costume for the day.

A/N

I know, this is really bad ;^; I should be working on my other stories and not a new one. I'm sorry, I can't think of more to write for RHS ;^; I'm sorry. But I do hope that everyone enjoys this new story and will hopefully follow it through to the end ^_^

~Arei


	2. Chapter 2

Memories Frozen in Emotions

Chapter Two~ Exhaustion Killed the Cat

Ayamu walked down the empty hall of the school heading to the gates where her driver was to pick her up. She wasn't like the other girls who got picked up in limos or anything like that, she was just picked up in a normal car. Then again it wasn't like she would've cared one way or another, she never payed any attention to anything while riding in a car. Most of the time Ayamu would just doze off or be lost in thought, she never really noticed things going on in or outside of the car. She just stared blankly out the window at the sky.

Hurrying outside and to the car, so she wouldn't get too wet, Ayamu didn't notice the shadowed faces watching her from one of the windows of the school building. She climbed into the passenger seat of the car and placed the ear-buds of her mp3 player in her ears. She listened to the music until the soothing vibrations of the long ride put her to sleep.

Kyouya sat at one of the off tables, away from the groups of squealing fangirls and the other loud people of the host club. He typed away quietly at his laptop, searching about the girl who returned it. He recognized her but he just couldn't place where he remembered her from. He had seen so many people it was amazing he could remember them all. Suddenly he started to cough quite violently. The sound quieted the room and everyone looked at him, Kyouya _never_ got sick. Tamaki ran over franticly, already flipping out about the possibility that 'Mommy' was sick. Haruhi, seeming to be the only one who wasn't freaking out publicly, walked over to the older teen and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, even though he wasn't a bit amused about it.

"Kyouya-senpai, you're running a fever. You should head home early and get some rest." Haruhi told him, trying to get Tamaki to quiet down.

"Yeah, I think I will." Kyouya said off-handedly. He closed his laptop and grabbed his things before walking out of the music room. His head felt as though it was going to split open at any moment and Tamaki's constant babbling wasn't really making things any better. Not to mention he felt as though he was going to fall asleep right there in the school's hallway.

Kyouya called his driver and told him to pick him up soon before he hung up. He walked out to the front gate and leaned against the brick wall for a bit of support. He hung his head a bit, even more tired from the walk which was odd for him. Then the worst case scenario happened, he passed out in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kyouya woke up a bit, a loud whistling disturbing his sleep. He quickly noticed that he wasn't anywhere he recognized. He Sat up quickly, regretting that he did, when he heard a soft voice talking to him.

"Lay down, you still have a very high fever. You passed out in front of the school. Just get some rest and once your fever goes down a bit more I'll have my driver take you home, Ootori-san." Ayamu told him from her place a few feet from the bed. Kyouya looked up at her curiously and saw she had a cup of tea in her hands. Kyouya watched as she placed it on the small end table before back down in the bed. At that point he just wanted to sleep and the soft bed he was sitting on was so inviting.

After Kyouya was asleep Ayamu shook her head a bit and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her. She knew he would work himself to sickness, it actually wasn't the first time it happened. Last it happened though he was at his house. Ayamu sighed a bit and walked back into the living room where her laptop sat. She was still working on her homework, it was just an hour after she got home after all.

Kyouya woke up again, but this time without anything waking him. He noticed that it was dark in the room and the moon was already out. He stared out the window in shock, wondering if he really did sleep that long. He sighed slightly before getting up and putting his glasses on, he needed to get home after he found his stuff. Kyouya then started to look around for Ayamu, she would have to know where his stuff was. He opened the door to head out and found the girl he was searching for.

Ayamu sat on the couch with the tv running, asleep. She was using the arm of the couch as a pillow. It was then that Kyouya noticed that his books were laid out on the table, a couple of them still open and the written work finished. He looked over the answers curiously, finding that they were all ones that he would've put in the first place. He shook his head before shaking Ayamu's shoulder a bit to wake her.

"But I wannna sleep. I'm tired." She mumbled sleepily before she opened her eyes and saw it was Kyouya waking her up. She quickly sat up and shook her head to clear it a bit. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, did you need something?" She covered her mouth slightly at her slip-up, using her childhood name for him.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." Kyouya told her, either not having heard her slip-up or choosing to ignore it.

"It was nothing Ootori-san. I couldn't very well have left you laying there unconscious. I'm assuming you would like to go home now." Ayamu grabbed her cell phone from the table. She stared at the time for a bit before speaking again. "Uh, would you happen to mind just staying here for the night and leaving early tomorrow morning? It's 2:58 AM" She looked up at Kyouya, already feeling bad about this situation.

"I guess. As long as I can get to my house before school with enough time to get ready." Kyouya sighed, it was very late but he did still feel like he could sleep more.

"Alright, I'll wake you up early in to morning and have my driver take you to your house. So if you want to go to sleep just head back in that room. I'll grab something, hopefully, that you can wear to sleep in." Ayamu stood up and headed up the stairs and out of sight while Kyouya walked back into the bedroom. He noticed he was still in his uniform and sighed slightly.

Ayamu walked quietly into her mother's room. She knew her mother still had her father's clothes just like he left them and luckily she knew where to find his pajamas. Ayamu opened one of the drawers in the larger dresser as quietly as she could, listening for signs that her mother may be waking up. When she had the drawer open she grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a button up pajama shirt. Ayamu quickly and quietly closed the drawer and hurried back out of the room before her mother woke up.

Kyouya had changed into the pajamas that Ayamu had found and they were actually a pretty good fit. They were only a bit bigger then he normally wore but it would work. Ayamu said goodnight to him before walking out and taking up her position on the couch again, finishing up the work she had fallen asleep doing.

A/N

Okay so this may or may not be a good chapter in your view. I don't know. I think it should get things moving a bit. I already have plans for the next chapter and should be working on that for a bit. Either way, if anyone is curious, I write these online before I post them. So if anyone sees these before they reach FanFiction I am not stealing, Kaiyoko and Areikoto are the same person. Ah the wonders of the internet.

I will probably have a picture drawn of Ayamu and post it to DeviantArt. I'll include a link, at least to the best of my abilities, in a chapter so you guys can see what she looks like, of something to that effect. So yeah, that's it for this chapter.

Ja Ne

Arei


	3. Not a chapter but please read

Okay so this is an announcement to all those following any of the Ouran stories, that are on-going, on my account, Areikoto, also to anyone following my Vampire Knight story. I am planning on moving all those stories to a new account. This isn't because I am deleting everything else, all else will remain on my Arei account but on-going stories will be moved. I just want an account that doesn't have all those one-shots that aren't representing how I write today.

So any stories that are on-going will be moved to the account, Child of Wind and Wolves. That is the author name and will be my on-going story account. Areikoto will still be used but mostly for one-shots and things of that nature.

Sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but it will make life easier for those who want to only see chapter stories and people who only want one-shots. I will connect the two accounts, as well as I can.

Thank You sincerely,

Arekoto


	4. Very Important Note

Okay so this is the last warning I will be giving. I would reall hate to see everyone who started to read my stories miss out when I switch them over.

**Please understand this, once I have the first chapter of each of the stories I am switching over I WILL DELETE the stories from this account.**

Please don't put this story on your watch list, even though I love knowing the fact that people like my stories. Please don't, please watch my other account, Child of Wind and Wolves. That account will hold all my on-going stories.

Thank you very much,

Arei


End file.
